Halloween: The Final Night
by Killenberg
Summary: This story combines the 4-6 & H20 timelines. John moves to Haddenfield. He meets the nephew he never knew he had. Little did he know Michael Myers & the Cult of Thorn are waiting for them. This story is better if you've seen Halloween 4, 5, 6, H20, & Resurrection.


In 1963 a six year old boy named Michael Myers murdered his fifteen year old sister in the town of Haddonfield, Illinois. He was put in a mental hospital and was there until his escape in 1978. Dr. Sam Loomis tried to stop him, but was unsuccessful. He was on a mission to kill his younger sister Laurie Strode which he successfully did in 2002. Laurie's daughter Jamie Lloyd was also killed by him. Laurie is survived by her son, John Tate.

On October 31, 2002 after they took Myers' body to an autopsy room. He got out of the bodybag and killed the two doctors. The other doctors stayed away from him. He walked out of the building. A man in a Michael Myers costume walked up to him. "Hey, man. Nice costume." The man said. Myers said nothing. "What's wrong dude?" The man asked. Myers stabbed him in the gut. Myers took off his mask and put on the other man's mask.

A few days later they had a funeral for Laurie. John didn't say much. He was upset. John looked at the road for a minute. He saw Myers. He looked again. Myers was gone that time. John Tate was hoping Michael was gone for good.

Ten years later in the year 2012 John decided to move to Haddonfield despite all that has happened. A man knocked on the door. John answered it. "Hello, my name is Steven Lloyd. I'm your nephew." Steven said to John. "What? I don't have a brother or sister." John said. "You did have a sister, John. Her name was Jamie Lloyd." Steven explained. "Had?" John said. "She was killed by Michael." Steven said. "When did this happen?" John asked."In 1995 the day I was born." Steven explained. "But Michael wasn't seen again until 1998." John said. "That's what they wanted you to think, John. The entire thing was covered up. He killed and was seen in 1988 too." Steven said.

The next day was it was Halloween. Tommy Doyle was looking for Steven. He checked John's house. He knocked on the house. Steven answered. "Steven why? He might come back." Tommy said. "I had to let John know what happened and I'm sick of living in fear." Steven said. John walked up to them. "You guys needs to see the news." John said. John, Steven, & Tommy ran to the TV. "It appears Michael Myers has returned. A man was found dead and it appeared he was killed with a butcher knife. The police are investigating the incident and advise no one should go outside tonight." The reporter said. "Oh, no. It's happening again." John said.

Terence Wynn was walking the streets. He saw John's house. He knocked on the door. Tommy answered it. "You?" Tommy said. "Michael's returning tonight, Tommy. He'll be coming for you." Wynn said. "Why are you doing this?" Tommy asked. "It's my destiny." Wynn said.

Tommy drove John and Steven to his childhood home. "This is where it happened. I tried to warn Laurie. Not like it would've helped." Tommy said. Tommy then drove to the Myers house. "This is the infamous Myers house. When I was a child this house was believed to be haunted. Unfortunately, it was a lot worse." Tommy said. "So this is where my mom used to live?" John said. "Yes, John." Tommy said. Tommy, John & Steven walked into Judith's room. "This is where it all started." Tommy said. Judith's dry blood was still on the floor. Steven saw six year old Michael in the mirror. "The curse ruined our family, Steven." The hallucination said. Steven jumped back.

The reporter from the news decided to do the story infront of the Myers house. "Hello, everybody. This is Rebecca Smith. I'm here infront of the infamous Myers house. This is where six year old Michael Myers killed his older sister, Judith back in 1963. He came home in 1978 and became a mass murderer." Rebecca said. Rebecca decided to walk into the Myers house. She sees Tommy, John, and Steven. "Why are you guys here?" She asked them. "We're waiting for Michael Myers. I'm the boy that Laurie was babysitting the night he came home." Tommy said. "So, you must be Tommy Doyle? I've heard about you before." Rebecca said. "Who are these two?" Rebecca asked. "I'm John Tate. I'm Laurie Strodes son. She used the name Keri Tate when she gave birth to me." John said. "I'm Steven Lloyd. I'm the son of Laurie's daught, Jamie Lloyd." Steven said. "This is all interesting." Rebecca said.

They all went to Smith's Grove Sanitarium. "So, this is Smith's Grove. It's been abandoned since 2004." Rebecca said. "Smith's Grove was a major part of Michael's life." Tommy said. They went inside. The door locked. "How are we gonna get out!" Steven yelled."We'll worry about that later, Steven. We need to see if Michael is here." Tommy said. Myers suddenly appears. Rebecca gets infront of him. "You guys get to where it's safe. I'll hold him off." Rebecca said. "NO! He's a superhuman! you'll never be able to stop him!" Tommy yelled. "That's my problem." Rebecca said. Myers tried to stab Rebecca. Rebecca grabbed his wrist and flipped him. She removed his mask revealing that it's actually Terence Wynn. "It's you, Terence? Why are you doing this?" Rebecca asked. "For the Cult of Thorn." Wynn answered.

John and Steven went into a room in the back which said do not enter on the door. There was a filing cabinet. It had a sticker on top that said secret files. John looked through the A-K section. He found a folder that said Jamie Lloyd. Tommy walked in. "What are you guys doing in here? We gotta get out of here." Tommy said. "I wanna know more about my sister I never knew I had." John said. "Well, there's a chance this is now a Thorn hide out." Tommy said. "Let's take my mom's file with us." Steven said. Steven saw a lever next to the wall. "Wait. There's a lever." Steven said. "Okay, we can see what's behind it, but then we have to leave." Tommy said. Steven pulled it. The wall opened. There was a casket inside. "Oh my god." Steven said. The casket said Jamie Lloyd. "This must have Jamie's body in it." John said. "Yes, John and now you know our secret." A voice said. They looked at the opening. There was a man standing there. "The name is Mayor Tint, but you guys can call me by my first name, Jim." Jim said. "Wait, you're the Haddonfield mayor. Why would you do all this?" Tommy asked. Jim showed him the wrist revealing the mark of the thorn. "You're one of them?" Steven said. "Yes, Steven and if it wasn't for us you would of never been born." Jim said. "Without you innocent lives wouldn't still be getting killed. In a way you killed all those people." Steven said. John tackled Jim. John stood back up. "Run!" John yelled. Tommy, John, and Steven ran out.

Tommy decided to open a random door. Rebecca was chained to the wall. "They told me everything. Michael has to kill every member of his family or he'll be a problem forever." Rebecca said. "I'm glad I finally met you, Uncle John." Steven said. "I'm glad I have a nephew even if I never got to meet my sister." John said. "I love you." John and Steven said at the same time. They hugged each other. Wynn and Tint walked in the room. Steven and John ran out of the room. Michael appeared and stabbed Steven. "Uncle Michael. I hope in the afterlife we can be friends. I wish it wasn't you with this curse. I love you." Steven said before he died. John decided to let Michael kill him. "I'm all yours, Uncle Michael." John said. Michael stabbed him in the gut. "It's okay. I understand that you had to do all this. I wish you had a better life." John said before he died. Michael got on his knees and passed out. Tommy saw the bodies. "This isn't over. The curse will just move to a new family." Wynn said. Rebecca escaped. "Why did you let her go?" Wynn asked Jim. "Because it would be the right thing to do." Jim said. Jim then stabbed Wynn in the face then his gut. Tommy and Rebecca escaped the sanitarium.

The next day Rebecca revealed the whole story with the help of Tommy. Michael Myers was gone and was buried next to his sisters, niece, and nephews. Do to the discovery that the mayor was involved the Haddonfield residents were angry. A riot broke out which caused Smith's Grove and the Myers house to be burned down. Tommy left Haddonfield never to return.


End file.
